The New Addition
by SherlockNinja
Summary: What happens when John grows attached to a little girl at surgery who will be up for adoption? This young lady brings many surprises with her as she joins to crime-solving duo at 221B Baker Street. Set after The Fall. Johnlock later on. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please review!
1. Introduction

**A/N: I noticed I could have done much better on Adoption, so I restarted with the same character. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think in reviews or even PM me. Thanks for taking the time to read! The beginning is very boring, I promise it will get more interesting afterwords! ;) I also will try to keep future author's notes shorter! ;P**

**I have a shout out to CompassionAndCaring whose username fits their personality. She has been awesome and amazing and she has supported me through my other story. I wish I could repay the favor, but her stories are of different shows or movies:( She has been talking about doing a Sherlock fic, so I'm excited! :)**

**I also recommend reading Ianto'sCoffeeMinion 's story; The Johnlock Texts Series: Part 1 - Milk & Mutilation. It is hilarious and it gives you Johnlock until it pops up in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, if I did, the Fall would have never happened and Sherlock & John would already have kids together.**

* * *

It started as a regular day at the surgery.

John was relaxing at his desk when a whole family under critical condition was rushed into the hospital. Sarah filled him in on the details.

"Family of four, One mid to late forties woman, one mid forties male, one 13-14 year old female, and one 10-12 female. Car crash. The other car hit on the mother's side, she doesn't look like she'll survive. The little sister also got it pretty bad. The dad is almost dead. You have the older sister, she's tougher than the rest, so it looks like she may survive."

John rushed to the young lady's room and started surgery right away. She had many small injuries, and if she had only gotten one or two of them, it wouldn't be fatal, but she had so many of them that she had no less than three doctors working on her.

John and the rest of the crew did the best they could and finally, the girl was in a stable condition. John was just removing his gloves when suddenly Sarah came bursting through the door.

"John, none of the others survived, how is she?"

"She will come around soon, I'll break it to her when she does." John replied

* * *

The young lady woke up dazed and confused, not having a clue where she was. John was heartbroken at her cries for her family.

"Where's Mom and Dad?

Where's my sister?

I wanna go home!

Mommy, Daddy, take me home!"

John had to put an end to it before his heart ripped into two.

"Hi, I'm Dr. John. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up timidly. "Only if you tell me where my parents are." She managed to whisper.

John took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, but they're gone."

She looked up, her eyes filled with many emotions, sadness, terror, and helplessness were just a few. John swore that if he hadn't been hardened up by Sherlock and the army, he would have cried along with the poor young lady. Luckily, she made no sound while crying, so John looked away for a moment, and regained his composure.

"Kiera." She suddenly said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Kiera is my name."

That was the last thing she said before falling into a restless half sleep filled with nightmares.

That was when John decided that there would be a new addition to 221B Baker street.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting To Know You

**A/N: Sorry for this being a bit late! Thank you for following and favoriting, it means a lot to me. Feel free to review, I love them and I feel pure joy when I see that I have one more. Thanks to kie1993 for reviewing! There will be another author's note at the end of the chapter, sorry, but I don't want to spoil this chapter! ;)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! :)**

**- SherlockNinja**

**To my UK viewers, **

**I am American, so please tell me if there's something wrong with the language. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting To Know You

John hated paperwork.

Unfortunately, adopting a little girl took a lot of it, so John was sitting at his desk for the longest time doing his least favorite activity. Bloody brilliant. At least he got to take Kiera home today. That was the thought that pushed him through all of the paperwork. It took him two hours, but when he finally finished, he turned it in and it was approved. Kiera was fully healed by then, so he took her to 221B Baker Street.

* * *

_Sherlock's PoV_

Sherlock was in his mind palace when John came in with Karen? No, Kiera. They had a short talk, and Kiera seemed very excited when John had gestured towards Sherlock. So she was a fan. Interesting... He started listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I loved the TV show and the book, and I've only seen or read those two versions, so I wonder what real life would be like. I heard that your name was John, but I thought that John was a fairly common name, so it couldn't be the _real_ John Watson, but apparently it was!" Sherlock noticed her accent, it was definitely American, so why was she in London talking to John?

"Why is she here, John?" Sherlock asked.

John gave Sherlock a look that said Be-Nice-Or-Else-I-Will-Personally-Make-Sure-That-Y ou-Get-No-Cases-And-I-Don't-Even-Care-How-Bored-Yo u-Are-Going-To-Be. Sherlock hated that look. "Sherlock, this is Kiera and I'm adopting her. Kiera, I'm just going to put your bags in your room, you'll be in 221C, straight up the stairs and to the right. Meanwhile, you can attempt conversation with Sherlock, but to get you hopes up too high!" Then he turned around and trudged up the stairs.

"So your Sherlock Holmes?" The little girl asked. Sherlock studied her, taking in her appearance so he could deduce. _Red hair, brown eyes, 13 years of age. Wearing jeans and T-shirt. About 5', but still growing. _

"Yes, and you are Kiera, a thirteen-year-old girl who is very active and loves to get her hands dirty. I believe the term for what type of person to classify you as is 'tomboy' and also 'geek'. You are a very healthy person who lives in New York, so why are you up for adoption here?" Sherlock said, as stone-faced and unemotional as ever.

"Yes, all of that is true, and I'm sure you know a ton more, but I will tell you why I'm here before you start telling and explaining your deductions. To put it short; it was a family vacation gone wrong. I was the only survivor, and John took pity, so he adopted me. He was saying that he wasn't going to keep a girlfriend for long enough anyways." She sent right back, not even blinking an eye at the deductions Sherlock had already made. Sherlock was shocked to say the least, but he only raised an eyebrow in response, not wanting to show his amazement to a small child. He just sat there and said nothing, not wanting to reveal that he was still working on more things to point out.

"You can tell me more, just please do explain. I want to be fairly good at this, and the best way to learn is from the master himself."

Ah, yes, she was a fan, she knew Sherlock was probably going to deduce her. "You're at least slightly intellegent because you expected me to do that. I know you're active because you are in shape, and that also usually means you are healthy." He looked at her some more, and she didn't squirm, like so many others when she was under his gaze. "You do some form of martial arts, most likely taekwondo or karate. I can tell by your stance, you stand straight as a rod, but when you're sitting, you slouch. Some place with good disapline, but mostly standing, so something sports-y. Therefore, taekwondo or karate." He paused to take a breath, but went on through many deductions, many of which John would have called 'brilliant', yet the young lady just stood there as if it was just the news. At least, until the end.

"That was absolutely amazing!" She said, giddy about being deduced. Sherlock was sure that it was the first time someone had ever been _happy_ about being retold their life story. Kiera was definitely a very interesting girl. John chose the moment when she was exclaiming his genius when John entered the room.

"He is quite extraordinary, isn't he!" John said.

"John, you're wonderful too! Sherlock wouldn't get many cases if it wasn't for your blog! You calm him down a bit so that people don't think he's just rude! Don't degrade yourself!" Kiera said.

Then Sherlock's cell phone rang.

"Sherlock Holmes ... Yes? ... Brilliant! Meet you there in 10 minutes tops." He hung up. "Lestrade found another body, and it's fresh." He looked at Kiera. "You can come along, it'll be a great 'Getting to know you' activity!" Then he ran out the door without a second glance back and started to wave down a taxi. John just sighed and rolled his eyes, Sherlock really had no idea what 'age appropriate' meant. He decided that he should warn Kiera.

"Kiera, these may be really disgusting looking, so if you feel like you're going to be sick, just exit the crime scene and wait just outside, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine. I have just been in a car accident, you know." She replied before walking after Sherlock who had, with his amazing cab powers, flagged down one out of thin air.

John could tell already that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: You may be wondering why Sherlock immediately accepted little Kiera. It will be explained in the chapter titled 'The Secret'...**

**Anyways, please review and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me at any time! :)**

**SherlockNinja **


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprise for John

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I really am! Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites, I appreciate it. How do you guys feel about John's mustache? PM me or leave a review about it...**

**-SherlockNinja**

* * *

A Surprise for John

Sherlock looked out the cab window on the way. There wasn't much to see because it was foggy, but he noticed that the address was right by a small alleyway. He looked over at John and Kiera who were talking about something that was obviously intriguing to both. He went back to silently watching out the window. He regretted bringing Kiera along as they were probably going to have a small chase. Finally, the cab stopped and Sherlock walked to the crime scene.

"Hello, freak." Donovan said. Then she saw Kiera. "What are you thinking, bringing a kid to a crime scene? She'll be scarred for life!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and started to reply. "I believe that she can-"

Kiera cut him off. "I've just been in a car accident that was so bad that the rest of my family didn't survive. I had to see them one last time, while they were still damaged. I think I can handle a dead body that I don't recognize."

Donovan stepped back, shocked. "Alright, go ahead, but if you feel queasy, come back out here and I'll look after you."

Kiera nodded and followed Sherlock under the rope.

The body had been found in an alley, and it was still warm. The alley was 'T' shaped, so there were only two ways that the attacker could have escaped, so John and Sherlock split up. Kiera followed John, even when the police tried to hold her back.

Sherlock sprinted down his alley, not seeing anything that would say that the killer went that way, so when he was at the opening, he turned around and ran back, not quite as fast as before.

Then he heard a yell, and it was definitely not John's voice.

He sprinted all the way back, ignoring Anderson at the crime scene and leaping over the body. He finally saw two figures, one on the ground and one fighting the murderer. As Sherlock watched, the person brought down the attacker with ease and pinned him to the ground as if they had a while to wait.

"If you move, I will make sure you will never be able to use your right hand again." They warned. The voice was the same that had yelled before. Sherlock got closer before he realized it was Kiera.

"Sherlock, you're here! I thought the police would have arrived first. Anyway, I got your killer here, and I don't think he's going to move any time soon." She said, smiling. She didn't look ruffled at all from fighting the murderer, in fact, if Sherlock hadn't seen her, he would have thought John fought him and let Kiera pin him. He realized he didn't know where John was. He looked around and spotted John carefully laid at the side of the alley, away from where the fight started. Kiera followed Sherlock's gaze and explained.

"He tried to fight, but the killer got him on the back of the head pretty hard. I put him off to the side and stopped the attacker before he could run off." She paused and looked around Sherlock's legs. "The police have finally arrived." She said.

When the officers could see the scene clearly, they stopped and stared, their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Lestrade turned to Sherlock.

"Did she really do that?" he asked, pointing to the criminal who was motionless on the ground.

"Yes, I did," Kiera answered, "I am a black belt in taekwondo, which literally means 'the way of the hand and foot'."

"This is Kiera, Detective Inspector. Kiera, this is D.I. Lestrade." Sherlock said. Then he turned his attention to the paramedics that were treating John.

"You can just call me Greg, Kiera" Lestrade added, extending his hand for a shake.

"Alright, Greg" Kiera replied, clasping his hand firmly.

"Greg, here is your killer, I'll be at the hospital waiting for John, apparently the damage was something they didn't have the supplies for." Sherlock declared. "Come on Kiera, let's go."

When the two were out of earshot, Anderson asked Sally "Do you really think she's a black belt?"

"I think so," Donovan answered,"now we have to be more careful what we say around freak."

"Why?"

"Because now he has two trained fighters hanging around him."


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret (Sherlock's side)

**A/N: So this is the chapter that answers the question "Why did Sherlock allow Kiera to stay?" This chapter had to be rewritten at 11 p.m. because my ipod crashed, so please excuse any mistakes.**

**No offense was meant to be given out in this chapter (sorry male population)!**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**-SherlockNinja**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Secret (Sherlock's side)

Sherlock quickly summoned a cab and told the cabbie the address of the hospital. Kiera and Sherlock didn't talk at all during the short ride, there was no need for conversation.

When they arrived, Sherlock threw money at the cabbie and ran inside. He quickly found out where John's room was and asked to visit. They let him pass through with Kiera without question. _Mycroft._ On occasion his brother did come in handy. The two wasted no time in getting to John's room.

They found him awake, but drowsy and very obviously drugged.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy!" John said.

"Hello, John, how are you feeling?" Sherlock asked.

"Jus' fine, thankssssss." He replied. "I'm jus' a bit sleepy is all."

"Alright, maybe you should get some rest." Kiera said, watching him sway as he sat up.

"Yaaaaaaa, Okaaaayyyyy." John said, turning to a more comfortable position. "G'Night Sherrrrrrrly and Keeeraahhh!"

Sherlock winced at the nickname. "Sweet dreams, John." He said before exiting the room. Kiera followed him out after a quick "goodnight."

-o0o-

"Why did you accept me?" Kiera suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock replied.

"Well, not to be rude, but usually you're not a person to have a kid running around the house."

Sherlock mumbled something Kiera couldn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I don't know."

"Well let's go through your theories, I know you have some."

"You are actually useful."

"Thanks, but I don't think that you could tell if I was useful, if I did actually have a purpose."

"You did fight off the guy who tried to beat John up."

"Yeah, but that was only once. Next time, I could be the one knocked out. Next one?"

"I'm starting to get sentimental and want kids running around the flat."

"I don't think that's it either..."

"It may have something to do with John."

"Like what?" Kiera questioned. Sherlock paused for a while, enough time that Kiera thought the conversation had dropped.

"What is love?" Sherlock suddenly asked.

Kiera was taken aback, but she gathered her thoughts and finally spoke.

"Love is when you would do anything, even die, to protect someone. You feel slightly possessive about them and want to keep them to yourself. Sometimes you want to just smother them with kisses and cuddle with them on cool nights. You may feel a flutter in your stomach when they're near by or even when their name is mentioned. You might think that they're attractive or good-looking. That is what _I_ think love is."

"That's it." Sherlock said, then he elaborated. "I think I love him, I think I love John. I definitely felt those things that you explained. But, as they say, he's 'straight as a line'."

"Don't give up, Sherlock, I think he likes you back!"

"Do you think so? A man who plays the violin at odd hours of the morning and experiments with body parts? A man who solves crimes and catches killers for fun? I don't think so."

"You forgot all the good parts about this man! He does experiments and solves crimes to _help_ people. His violin playing soothes nightmares and makes for an excellent lull-a-by. Not to mention that this man is exceedingly brilliant and gorgeous! Who _wouldn't_ date that man once you got to know him?"

"A very straight man, that's who." Sherlock said before storming off to check on John again.

_Men are strange creatures _Kiera thought as she ran off after Sherlock. She found him by John's sleeping figure, reaching out his hand as if he wanted to hold John's, but wasn't given permission. Kiera reached out and put Sherlock's hand on John's. Sherlock turned and nodded his thanks. Kiera shook her head, _very strange creatures_ _indeed_.


	5. Chapter 4: Kiera's Sad Past

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, once I get going into the school year, updates may become less and less frequent, just know that I will announce when I am done with a story just like I did with my first story I made. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following, it means a lot to me and gives me the inspiration to keep going. This is a short, serious chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up by tonight, but there's no guarantee. **

**Warning: Mentions of mild child abuse, not very much, but I still want to give a heads up.**

**Please note that this is after John gets back from the hospital.**

**-SherlockNinja**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiera's (and Sherlock's) sad past(s)

John walked into the room for the third time in five minutes. Sherlock and Kiera were arguing _again_. John was sick of it.

"Would you two _stop fighting _already!" He said, a little louder than a normal inside voice. He walked over to address both of them, and when he walked by Kiera's chair he saw her flinch. Like she was about to take a blow. Suddenly he understood why she wasn't so sad to see her family go.

"Your parents hit you didn't they." He said softly, making a deduction before Sherlock for once in his life.

"Sometimes my mom would. She would just yell and scream over the silliest things if her day went wrong and suddenly she would whack me on the back of the head for saying one thing to my sister. I still loved her, but my last memory of her was that she was threatening to pull over the car and make me jump out." Kiera whispered.

"I am so sorry, I-" John started.

"No, you're fine, I just need to forget my past and move on to the future." Kiera said as she sat back up to her normal pose.

"You're a very strong girl, Kiera." John said, then he walked out of the room.

"Kiera, you should know that if you ever want to talk about it, I would be the best to talk to." Sherlock said. When he saw Kiera raise her eyebrow, he elaborated, "It was the same when I was a kid growing up, sometimes even a smart comment would set my dad off. When he died in the military, I didn't care as much as I should have."

"Thank you, Sherlock, but I just really need to forget, and besides, I'm with a new, happier, more adventurous family now, there's no need to be worried."

"John was right, you are a brave little girl."

At that, Kiera blushed.


	6. Chapter 5: John's Secret

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! If you want the baker street ****_trio_**** to do something together, please leave a review or PM me. I have no prompts as of yet for either of my on-going stories, so yours will likely be used! Just please keep it clean, I'm not even old enough to drive yet, I'm not going to write smut.**

**-SherlockNinja**

* * *

Chapter 5: John's Secret

The trio were at yet another crime scene when John beckoned Kiera over.

"Do you mind if we have a little chat?" John asked politely.

"I don't mind, what do you want to talk about?" Kiera said. John swallowed nervously.

"Normally, I would talk to someone older about this, but you're very mature and the only woman I really trust these days." He took a deep breath. "You know how I tell everyone I'm not gay, right?" Kiera nodded. "Well I'm bisexual, and I'm afraid I fell in love with someone who probably will not love me back."

"Does this person happen to be a genius, have dark curly hair and a great black coat?" Kiera asked, knowing the answer.

"How did you-"

"Well you always only said "I'm not _gay_" so you could be bisexual. You put up with Sherlock like no one else could. You comment every time there's a situation that makes it sound like you're a couple. Plus I'm a girl, so I know when someone likes someone."

John cleared his throat and Kiera smiled. "Well, very good, but that won't solve my problem. Sherlock-"

"But you don't have a problem." Kiera said.

"What do you mean? He-"

"loves you." Kiera finished. "I can see the signs in him as well. He saves your life several times, and he always waits for you to catch up. Don't forget that he said he'd be lost without his blogger."

"Still he-"

"Adores you. John, just tell him, trust me." Kiera said, not wanting to give away the secret conversation she had shared with Sherlock when John was sleeping off drugs. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that Sherlock would not appreciate her telling John all that they had said. Suddenly, Kiera saw a black figure coming closer to them out of the fog.

"There 's someone coming, but I can't say who because of all this London fog, I mean geez!"

John turned around, stiff and ready to fight, but then he relaxed, realizing who it was.

"That's just Sherlock."

"Of course you could tell it was him through the fog. Yes, John, you are absolutely infatuated with him." John blushed at what Kiera said, then muttered a quick "Shut up he's coming."

"What have you two been talking about?" Sherlock asked once he got over to where they were standing.

"Well John was just saying-" Kiera started.

"That the weather has not been the best since she arrived." John inserted. Kiera rolled her eyes internally. She just wanted to push their faces together so they kissed. To be honest, she had seen them as a couple since she saw the show, and the more she watched the show, the more she saw that fit together.

"Kiera, how do you feel about dinner at Angelo's?" John asked.

"That sounds fantastic." She said, then added in her head _but it would be even more fantastic if you two admitted your secret love for each other._


	7. Chapter 6: Danger

**A/N: Here is where the criminals come in... Please review to vote whether Moriarty should be behind this or someone else. Give me a name and I could make it into a murderer. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**-SherlockNinja**

* * *

Chapter 6: Danger

They hadn't had a case in three days and Sherlock was getting tense. He had started doing experiments despite John's pleads not to as they had a kid in the house. However, when given the choice between experiments and shooting the wall, John obviously choose the former.

Just as John feared, Kiera came down and saw what Sherlock was doing.

"Is that a toe?" She questioned.

"Yes." Sherlock answered truthfully.

"That's so cool!" Kiera said. "I wish I could have experimented at my old house, that would've been so fun!"

John looked at Kiera, mouth wide open in shock. "You _like_ this stuff?" He asked.

"My favorite subject is science, and experiments are usually fun, and they help people. Of course I like them!" Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang.

"Case!" He shouted before dashing over to the phone's resting place on the table. He picked it up and answered "Sherlock Holmes...Yes...Alright, be there in 5 minutes." He hung up and ran to the door to put his coat on. "Lestrade said to meet him at the Yard, come on let's go!" He was out the door before either could protest, but they wouldn't have anyway. When they got out they saw Sherlock waiting for them with a cab.

"How do you so that?" Kiera asked.

"Do what?" Sherlock replied.

"Wave down a cab out of thin air."

Sherlock smirked. "Let's just say it's usefull to have a brother in the British government."

When they got to the Yard, Greg was waiting for them. Sherlock practically sprinted towards him and what he was holding. He handed Sherlock an envelope. He looked at it, eyes wide. Kiera finally came into the room with John.

"So what's this one about, Sherlock? Is it-" Then she saw the envelope.

It was addressed to her.

"Kiera, do you know anyone who lives in Britain?"

"Not a soul." She said, confused. "Well, is it a trap?"

"No, why don't you open it?"

She took the envelope and opened it with care. She took one look at the contents and turned as white as a ghost. She started to tremble.

"Kiera, what's wrong?" John asked, concerned. Kiera had never reacted this badly, even when her family had died.

"It's a... a picture of my house." She whispered before collapsing onto the ground in shock.


	8. Chapter 7: The Villain

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been on vacation and before I went, I mostly worked on my other story. This chapter is really short, but it's really just a filler chapter introducing a threat. The last chapter may have been confusing, Lestrade found the letter, addressed to Baker street and it had Kiera's name on it. As far as he knew, Kiera didn't know anyone from England, so he was worried. If you want the "baddie" to have a certain name, contact me. First come, first serve.**

**Also, I fixed something in chapter 1(not the intro), it now describes what Kiera looks like.**

**-SherlockNinja**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Villain

In his lair, he paced. He was waiting for news, specifically the news of a little girl with bright red hair that currently lives at 221B Baker Street. He heard muffled footsteps and a knock on his door. He opened it egarly. His servant stood there looking rather happy.

"Did she get it?"

"The Yard got it first, but she was the one to open it. She fainted when she saw the photo, sir."

"Excellent. Go fetch me my doctor's uniform. Be quick, I must get there before she does."

"Yes, sir." His servant retreated.

"This will be wonderful!" He said "She will die tonight and I will be able to get back at the bastard for what he did to my brother!" He grabbed the outfit his servant handed him a ran out the door. It was only a minute walk to get to the hospitol anyway.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Scott, ready to work?" The secratary asked. He never used his real name since the _incident_.

"Yes I am, what's my room and first patient?" He questioned politely. He had to keep up his reputation as a good guy, or people would suspect him later.

"221B and your first is a little girl." She replied, shuffling papers.

"Thank you." He said before heading to the room. _This will be great! _He thought_ She'll die in 221B, by my hands!_


End file.
